


Her Majesty's a Pretty Nice Girl

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He treats her like a Queen, not a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty's a Pretty Nice Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Marvelous noticed the way Ahim had been reacting every since they fought Zatsurig. It was worrying; worrying that she’d thought that she could leave instead of reaching out to her crew, worrying that she hadn’t quite bounced back yet.

He had an idea on how to fix it, but he needed to get everyone else out first. It was a good thing the others all knew how to read him so well.

“Your Majesty,” he said formally to Ahim, “may I speak with you?”

At once, he saw Doc drag Gai off to the kitchen, knowing they would surely be hungry by the time they were done, and hopefully to explain some basic facts of life among the Galleon crew that Gai appeared to still be having trouble grasping. Joe lazily walked over to the corner, and began doing pushups, while Luka wandered up to the Crow’s Nest.

Ahim smiled her first true smile since the fight.

“You may attend me in my quarters,” she told him, every inch the queen she would be if she could have returned home.

Marvelous bowed his head to her and followed her into her bunk.

“You will strip,” she said as soon as the door closed behind them. “And you will fold everything very carefully. You will not leave any messes on my floor.”

Marv could feel himself growing hard as he listened to her orders. This was a game that they had played before, and both of them already knew the rules, and what to do, and what should not be done. He carefully folded his coat, followed by his vest and shirt, and placed them on a chair. Ahim nodded approvingly as he pulled off his boots and with a smirk, turned around and he deliberately let one of them fall over.

He felt the impact of her hand across his ass and let out a slight moan.

“No, no,” she said. “You are going to be my good boy and loyal servant, so you’re going to do as you’re told. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said.

“Bend across the bed and count for me,” she ordered, and Marv’s cock twitched in anticipation.

“One,” he began as the first slap connected with his ass. “Two. Three.” He kept up the count as Ahim alternated ass cheeks, hitting with just the right amount of strength that there would be a pleasant tingle when he sat later.

“Thirty,” he finished, and braced for the next one, but it didn’t come.

“Thirty for disobedience,” Ahim said firmly. “You’re going to be my good boy now, aren’t you? You’re going to follow your queen’s instructions from now on, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Marvelous said. He had thought she wanted the more disobedient naughty boy today, but if what she wanted was an obedient sub, that was what he would be.

“Good,” Ahim said. “You may help me out of my dress, and you will put it away properly. I trust that we won’t have a repeat of before.”

“No, Your Majesty,” Marvelous said. “May I touch you as I do?”

“You may,” Ahim said generously. “If you do a good job, then I might return the favor.”

Marvelous got up from the bed, and walked behind Ahim. He gently pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as he began to undo the complicated laces on the back of her dress. He heard a slight moan of pleasure escape her, and kissed that spot on her neck again.

Ahim raised her arms and Marvelous pulled the dress off over her head, and carefully hung it up. Kneeling down before her, he left a trail of kisses down her thighs as he removed her boots, and this time he made sure that they were put away properly. 

When he was done, Ahim had removed her bra and panties.

“Lie on the bed,” she ordered. “Hands grasping the headboard, face up.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Marvelous said.

Ahim smirked. “You did a very good job,” she praised him. “You were so good and obedient for your queen, you deserve a reward. Do you want a reward?”

“Yes, please,” Marvelous begged.

Suddenly Ahim was on top of him, her thighs bracketing his face.

“Be a good boy and eat me,” she purred.

Marvelous’s tongue flicked out and swirled around her clit, licking in patterns before sucking on it gently. As she began to move, he managed to turn his head slightly so he could bite on the inside of her thighs, and Ahim let out a moan. “More,” she demanded, and he turned his attention back to her, his tongue licking between all of her folds before going back to focus on her clit. She was soaked, and his tongue eagerly went after every single drop of her juices. He could feel it when her orgasm started to build, her fingers grabbing his hair, and her pussy was tightening around him before she let out a cry.

When she stilled, she moved off him and eagerly kissed his mouth, her tongue thrusting in eagerly. 

“You were such a good boy,” she said again, as her right hand made its way down to grasp his aching cock. “And you’re so hard.” She gave him a tentative stroke, and Marvelous bucked up.

“Did I say that you were allowed to move?” she asked.

“No, Your Majesty.”

“You are not allowed to move,” she said firmly. “And you’re not allowed to come. Not until I give you permission.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Stay right where you are,” she demanded, and Marvelous quickly readjusted his grip on the headboard, basking in the light strain on his shoulders that showed how well he’d been following her directions.

Suddenly he felt Ahim’s tongue licking the underside of his cock, and one of her hands cupping his balls. It took everything that he had not to move, because what she was doing just felt so good. And she was so good at this, putting everything she had into the blowjob, just as she did for everything she undertook.

One hand was on his stomach, steadying him, while she continued the blowjob, and it took every bit of willpower he had not to come. He was so close, right on the edge, but his queen had told him not to come without permission, and he would not disobey her.

“Please,” he moaned, and then Ahim suddenly stopped, and he let out a moan of protest.

“Do you want to come?” she asked him, one hand idly stroking the base of his cock.

“Yes, please, Your Majesty,” he begged.

Ahim leaned forward to kiss him, letting him taste himself. “I have a better idea,” she whispered, and suddenly she was straddling him, and he was inside her.

“You can move,” she said. “Fuck me. Work for it, and make me come.”

Marvelous didn’t need to be told twice, and they began to move together, Ahim’s perfect breasts bouncing as she rode him.

“The sooner I come, the sooner you can,” Ahim said, and she moved slightly, changing the angle, but also letting her kiss his neck. Marvelous thrust into her, trying to please her, and suddenly he felt her tighten and she let out a shriek.

“Come,” she ordered, and he finally was able to let go.

Ahim collapsed against his chest, and kissed him once again, this time much more gently.

“Thank you, Marvelous,” she said, as she got off of him, and instead cuddled into his side. “I needed that.”

He released his hold on the headboard, and instead wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close to him.

“Anything for you,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You’re my crew.”

“I guess I just needed the reminder,” she admitted. They stayed that way for a moment.

“Do you think Doc made us food?” she asked suddenly.

Marvelous’s stomach growled. “He’d better have,” he said. “After you, Your Majesty.”

Ahim did giggle this time, as she got out of bed and reached for her clothes. “Thank you, Captain.”


End file.
